Nada que um Túk não resolva
by MiMichalski
Summary: "Então Bilbo dormir e esquecer-se do que aconteceu entre ele e Thórin. Mas é difícil esquecer quando isso aconteceu de novo... E novamente... E mais algumas dezenas de vezes nos próximos meses que se seguiram." Thilbo, pré-slash, meio fluff.


Oi Galerë, então a primeira Thilbo que eu posto! E estou bem pouco orgulhosa, mas enfim, espero que gostem! Eu tenho mais uma escrita aqui, mas é meio triste, então decidi postar essa aqui primeiro, e seja o que Eru Ilúvatar quiser!

xoxo

Tem uma coisa sobre os Hobbits que os anões insistem em esquecer, ou quem sabe, ele nem sabiam, já que o Condado e os Hobbits foram esquecidos pelos anões e os outros povos da Terra Média. Mas o fato é que essas pequeninas criaturas do Condado conseguiam ouvir barulhos que os anões nem sabiam que faziam, conseguia ver melhor que os anões no breu da floresta, eram muito mais ágeis e, até mesmo, mais espertos (mas não contem isso para os anões, são criaturas terrivelmente orgulhosas). Talvez, eles, os Hobbits, não tivessem a força, resistência e constituição dos anões, mas com certeza, tinham suas próprias habilidades também. Não que um Hobbit qualquer pudesse saber, a maioria deles vivia a vida inteira do Condado e nunca se aventuravam longe do conforto de suas colinas, nunca haviam entrado em contato com qualquer outra raça de pessoas na Terra Média, sejam os Elfos, as Pessoas Grandes ou os Anões. E muitos dos anões nem sabiam da existência dos pequeninos e insignificantes Hobbits, que há eras não se envolviam significantemente na bélica história da Terra Média, e entre Elfos, Humanos e Anões, importava apenas saber dos povos que poderiam ser seus inimigos e os povos que poderiam ser suas alianças, os Hobbits, coitados, nunca representaram ameaça ou benefícios para ser nenhum dos dois. Mas Bilbo Bolseiro, sim, este Hobbit conseguiu fazer esta comparação, viajando algumas milhas com Thórin Oakenshield e Cia, já havia percebido o Hobbit que os anões não sabiam de suas habilidades, e ele nem fizera questão que eles soubessem.

Bilbo duvidava que os anões soubessem o quão barulhentos eram, com suas botas, mãos e sonos pesados. Nesses meses de jornada, Bilbo já sabia de alguns segredos dos companheiros anões.

Podia ouvir Bombur, quase toda a noite "se livrando do excesso de providencias de viajem", vinho e queijos normalmente sobravam.

Dwalin recitava baixinho, poemas pouco decentes sobre uma anã chamada Buna, que tinha um cavanhaque dourado, e, céus, o Hobbit preferiria não saber _sobre qual_ cavanhaque Dwalin escrevia.

Sabia da existência de Bramble, um roedor (ratazana? esquilo? furão?) qual Bofur alimentava toda a noite e por qual nutria um carinho e dedicação paternal, o Hobbit calculava que Bramble já estava conseguindo pular por arcos em chamas.

E o Hobbit preferia não pensar sobre o que ele não ouvia Fili e Kili não fazendo e não dizendo um para o outro. Seu rosto ficava quente de imagina o que os dois jovens anões não faziam.

E por fim, um dos segredos mais secretos e reveladores, este era sobre Thórin.

Da primeira vez, ele pensou que havia trocado a erva de seu cachimbo pela erva que Gandalf fumava, porque ele tinha que estava delirando, pois ele sentiu dedos ásperos de uma mão calejada, tocando seu rosto com delicadeza. A mão e um anão com certeza, mas qual deles? Ele ficou parado, fingindo estar dormindo como sempre, os dedos acariciaram seus cachos castanhos e sua orelha sensível durante mais alguns minutos, e quando a mão abandonou seu rosto ele quase sentiu falta do calor e conforto que o carinho estranho havia lhe proporcionado. Esperou alguns segundo para abrir os olhos, e para a sua surpresa o único anão em pé, com toda sua majestade, era o próprio Thórin. Bilbo achou a ideia de Thórin II, Herdeiro de Durin, O Rei Sob a Montanha pudesse realmente sentir algo por um Hobbit, gordinho e insignificante que resolveu voltar a dormir e esquecer-se do que aconteceu.

Mas é difícil esquecer quando isso aconteceu de novo... Desta vez Thórin aproximou tanto o rosto do seu, que Bilbo pode sentir o hálito quente contra o seu rosto, Bilbo por um momento achou que fosse ser beijado.

E novamente... Desta vez os dedos de Thórin faziam pequenos círculos em seu pulso.

E mais algumas dezenas de vezes nos próximos meses que se seguiram. Thórin começou a posicionar-se mais próximo de Bilbo antes de dormir, e eles começaram a conversar mais, Thórin cantava canções dos anões para Bilbo, as clássicas, sobre ouro, guerras, montanhas, reis e rainhas esquecidos, e até mesmo uma ligeiramente mais recente, sobre um pequeno Hobbit que com sua esperteza ajudou a livrar treze anões bobos de trolls mais bobos ainda. Thórin lhe contou sobre Erebor, sobre os anões e a Arkenstone. E Bilbo lhe contou sobre as maravilhosas receitas hobbitescas, e prometeu um dia cozinhar pra Thórin, falou sobre sua infância no Condado e sobre as festas.

Então, numa noite Bilbo não conseguiu se segurar, seu lado Túk tomou poder, assim que o anão começou suas caricias, primeiro pelos cabelos de Bilbo, depois pelas orelhas pontudas, bochechas e então chagando aos seus lábios e ficando lá durante algum tempo, Bilbo sentiu a respiração quente do anão em seu rosto, chegando tão perto, quase o beijando, então esperou o momento oportuno, o segurou e o puxou para baixo, e seus lábios se fecharam em um beijo súbito, porém há muito querido por ambas às partes, mesmo que o nobre anão tivesse atividade demais pra assumir. Quando se separaram, o Hobbit estava corado como nunca antes, já que agora estava sobrando nele apenas o lado Bolseiro, o lado Túk havia se escondido em algum lugar muito conveniente, deixando um Bilbo Bolseiro muito constrangido, mas não largando o pescoço de um Thórin também muito constrangido, mas claro, sem corar, anões não coram.

"Mestre Bolseiro, o que o senhor está fazendo?" Disse um Thórin um tanto aturdido, anões não coram, Bilbo tinha certeza disso.

"O que a vossa Majestade não tem coragem de fazer!" Disse Bilbo com ironia.

Thórin fez uma careta e se desvencilhou do Hobbit, virando as costas para ele, murmurando algo como "pequeno bastardo", mas não estava bravo, apenas não conseguia demonstrar felicidade tão facilmente como um Hobbit.

O Hobbit então colocou a mão no braço do anão, puxando-o para mais próximo de si e falou por cima do ombro do maior, bem baixinho.

"Dê-me mais um beijo, antes que os outros acordem, e eu prometo que darei meu jeito para fazer seis ovos com presunto amanhã, sem furar as gemas dos ovos."

Com a testa franzida, o anão virou-se e beijou o Hobbit em cheio nos lábios.

"Isso foi apenas pelos ovos com presunto".

"Sim, é claro, majestade!" Disse Bilbo, roubando mais um beijo de seu teimoso comparsa.

Voltou a dormir, afinal pela manhã teria que preparar ovos com presunto.

Eles não tinham ovos ou presunto nas provisões, mas bem, eu acho que Thórin e Bilbo já sabiam disso.

Acharam bom, ruim? Estão ofendidos? Foi muito clichê? Favoritem (ou não), e se puderem deixem reviews para mais Thilbos aqui. 3

PS: Sem beta.

PS²: Escrevi baseada mais no livro, ou melhor, um meio termo entre o livro e o filme, então, caso vocês tenham estranhado a personalidade deles...


End file.
